Beauty in My Eyes
by Seiichi-Le
Summary: He is always watching him and is content with just watching. But the watcher is also the watchee. Warning: Shonen Ai, SasuNaru


Note: Just another quick drabble I was inspired to write. Eventually I'll post my longer story, but until then, please enjoy these short ones. As a warning, this does have boyxboy, the amount depending on how you read it. This is SasuNaru, written in First Person POV.

ooooo

I have always known that he was a bit unusual, but it is because of this that I am inexplicably drawn to him. There are aspects about him that make it so I can't look away, like his unique outlook on life, his childish behavior and, most of the all, that smile. Not the typical, idiotic smile on his face he wears around town when he is sure others are looking at him, but that genuine one he would wear in private. In the privacy of his home or office, that smile is the only subtle thing about him. It settles so lightly on his face, a slight hinge in his lips and the peace that would reside in those eyes. He is the most beautiful then, in my opinion.

And if you had to ask me, the loudness of his outfit that matched the loudness of his voice makes him even more beautiful. It had began in a desperation for attention, good or bad; however, over the years, it had become a sanctuary for him, a precious memory that he had a tight hold on. It defined him, his boisterous personality, his uplifting presence and the underestimated amount of power he held within him. Most importantly, it served as his reminder of the childhood he had endured, the one he had grown to love and hate. It was a symbol for those who saw him - even for himself - of who he was before and who he had become.

But I know beneath that bold fabric exterior of his and it is definitely a sight to behold. After years of training, his muscles have toned out, leaving behind the image of a well-sculpted man. But he isn't overly built, the years of unhealthy eating habits making its mark, leaving the man's frame slim and slightly feminine. Although I would never say that to his face, since his pride means more to him than he'll admit.

"What are you looking at?" A familiar voice whispers softly over my shoulder, the mocking tone evident passed the innocent smile I know would be on his face.

"Just watching," I respond, knowing an answer isn't necessary to the rhetorical question. I don't want to be bothered now, but like every other day, today is working like clockwork.

"Hm, just like always." I don't know why this pointless conversation is taking place, but there is no way my attention is going to waver. The clouds above are moving so peacefully, letting the sun's rays peer through the window below. I can see him looking out longingly at the endless blue sky. He wants to be out here, lying on the grass and smiling with each passing breeze when the overgrown grass tickles at his bare feet. He wants to close his eyes and reach his hands out, pretending to grab a hold of the sun. He would wonder how it would burn in his palms, and let out a small laugh at the ridiculous notion.

A sigh passes his lips and he looks back down at his desk, flipping through the papers that seem just as endless as the sky. Heavy bags under his eyes do little to mar the beauty of his face, but the long nights and early mornings are slowly taking a toll on him. Candy pink hair comes into the room, an amiable conversation drifting between the two, until the one sitting complains about needing a vacation. A friendly argument erupts between the two, one spouting out about responsibilities and the other whines about wasting the bright sun outside and wanting to take a hot spring trip.

"Why don't you just watch him from inside?" The question rolls lazily from my current companion's mouth, his eyes not even making the effort to look at me.

"Hn." There is no need to answer that because this distance is fine by me. It is better for my sanity if the one being watched doesn't know. I wouldn't have to explain myself and, unlike most, I am content with just watching.

"It's not like he would mock you for it. Well, maybe a little." The amusement in his voice is obvious. "After years of watching you guys grow, I'm still never bored."

"Glad we could entertain you." The sound of a book closing startles me a little. Guess today isn't working exactly like clockwork. I figure I can humor the man looking for my attention. Peering up at the other, I wait expectantly and impatiently. "Just say it already, Kakashi-sensei."

Satisfied that he has my attention, that single visible eye curves in that irritating way. "You know, Sasuke," he begins, but stops like he's trying to figure out what to say next. I know he is just testing my patience. "You don't give him enough credit." And with that, he leaves before my eyes, the lingering cloud of smoke left behind.

That was unexpected. How am I not giving him enough credit? I shrug off the comment, figuring that it's just Kakashi being Kakashi, trying to get into my head in the strangest of ways. I glance back down at the window and notice that the argument has ended and Sakura has left the room, leaving the object of my attention behind.

He is mixed in the piles of paper, rustling between different stacks, before his hand comes to a sudden halt. He looks thoughtful for a moment, and then he begins rummaging through his drawers. His eyes light up and he pulls out a black marker. He begins scribbling on a black piece of paper that he had pulled out at some point.

Once he is finished, he stares menacingly at the stacks of paper on his desk and, without warning, he pushes them to the floor, the fluttering of papers everywhere startling even himself. He peers down at the paper and lifts it up in display.

If I wasn't as skilled as I am, I probably would have fallen off the branch I am currently perched on. I do a double take, making sure this moment is actually happening and Kakashi's words slowly come back to me, mocking me.

I look down at the window again and read the words scrawled haphazardly across the paper: 'Want to go to the hot springs with me, Sasuke?' and beside it is the grinning face of the one and only Naruto.

I turn my head away, hoping the heat I can feel in my face is in no way a blush. I try to will down the heat, and dare to take another peek at the window. A second piece of paper has made itself known, this time reading: 'I know you've been watching me for some time now. Might as well watch me up close, ne?'

"I definitely don't give you enough credit, Naruto." I sigh, before nodding my head towards the other. Before I know it, two arms are clinging around my neck and the soft sunshine hair that I've dreamed about is rubbing against my cheek. "Na-Naruto?!"

Damn it. An Uchiha is never caught off guard and never stutters, and this moron manages to pull out both from me.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" The cheerful face of the blonde is in view, his body still latched on my back. I glance back down at the window, not believing the speed in which Naruto had made it from there to the tree when I notice the blonde occupant still in the room. The blonde in the room smiles at me with a wave before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I sigh again, not realizing how I missed something so obvious.

"Since when?" I grumble out under my breath, not ready to admit that this blonde got the best of me.

"About a week ago. I figured I had to give it two weeks of you getting comfortable in your routine before I could replace myself with a bunshin." The cheeky grin is still all over his face, no hint of malice in the expression. "So shall we? The hot springs are calling us!"

"What about your duties, Hokage-sama?" The pout that rests on his lips is priceless. I mentally try to take a picture of the image.

"I left a ransom note on my desk. Don't worry though, Sakura-chan already knows, so once the commotion is over, we'll be long gone." He said it so matter-of-factly, the absurdity of what he said just passes over me. Over the years, I had learned of Naruto's infinite imagination and ruthless creativity that allowed him to escape his "boring" Hokage duties. Until Sakura found him, of course, and dragged him straight back to his office. If there is one person that knows Naruto down to the bone - besides me - it would have to be Sakura.

Kakashi is right. I don't give Naruto enough credit.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the other's face getting closer to me, until I feel a hot breath brush against my ear. My body goes rigid before the husky voice of Naruto enters my consciousness. "Ne, Sasuke, we can get a private suite and you can see all of me."

I turn to look and notice the infamous Naruto grin spread across his face from saying something so lecherous. He really spent way too much time with that perverted sensei. "Che, like there's anything to really see, dobe."

"Teme! Says the one who's always been watching me! If you don't hurry, I'm going to leave you behind!" He sticks his tongue out before heading off into the direction of the hot springs.

I sigh and speed up enough to catch up to him before walking in sync beside him. I can see his shoulders finally relaxing, his guard slowly slipping away. His eyes crinkle in happiness and he breathes out a sigh of happiness from the cool breeze that tickles against his skin. He's still shorter than me, letting me watch his almost bleached blonde tresses dance in the wind, mimicking a golden meadow. His eyes open enough for me to take in the depth of his blue eyes. If I was to describe his eyes, they would be a beautiful mix between the lightness of a clear summer sky and the darkness of a navy starry night. Even then, that description feels like it falls short, so maybe his eyes are just indescribable.

He turns his head, noticing my eyes on him. Only this time, I refuse to look away. A light pinkness can be seen through his sunkissed skin. His lips curl up in the slightest for a genuine smile, but the real heart stealer is the trust that rests in his eyes.

There is definitely something unusual about this man that makes me keep watching him. And somewhere in the time spent watching him, I started seeing everything about him as unique, impressive, and, most of all, beautiful. You could even say I love him with my entire being. But I'll never admit that to him.

ooooo

Note: This didn't really go in the direction I had thought of at first. It was going to be more of a stalker-ish creepy Sasuke through the whole thing, where Naruto never finds out. But my music changed on me and went happier. Crazy, I know. Please review if you liked it. If you didn't, you can still review. I won't mind. I'll use it to try to write something better than you'll approve of. I seek approval.


End file.
